Unexpected Revelations
by Fograin20
Summary: Jazz is more than meets the eye... he's got a dark secret. And Megatron wants him dead for it. But what does the newest femme Decepticon recruit have to do with all this? Jazz/Prowl, Optimus/OC, warning: DARK, Rating will go up later!


_She'd never fall in love. Never again, Plasmascreech promised herself. Love was foolish and weak and didn't fit the Decepticon ideals. And… it just hurt so badly when it ended._

_No, she'd never love again. Even if it destroyed her._

_n a s c e n t e s m o r i m u r_

Unexpected Revelations

Chapter 1:_ nascentes morimur_

PROLOGUE

_n a s c e n t e s m o r i m u r_

Plasmascreech sighed loudly as she made her way down the main hall, towards Megatron's chambers. She just returned from what the guys had been calling a "suicide mission" (although for her it was a piece of energon cake), and all she wanted to do was recharge a little. But nooo, Megatron had to see her right away. What did that old bag of bolts want now?

As she neared the chamber door, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey good lookin," came a vocalizer. She rolled her optics – it was Dirge. _Again_. Hadn't he learned his lesson by now? He was checking out her curvaceous frame, her ebony, crimson and emerald paintjob.

"What do you want now, idiot?"

"I want a piece of that hot aft," he nudged her and rumbled seductively.

Faster than the idiot-bot could even process, Plasmascreech grabbed onto his wing, leaving dents in it, then threw him across the hall. Dirge hit a thick metal wall with a thud, making a huge imprint of the mech's body, and groaned.

"Don't eventhink about trying that again," she said coolly and scoffed. "You know my strength is second only to Megatron himself."

*Well* she thought, *I'm _more_ powerful than him. But,* she smirked *it wouldn't be too smart to go around bragging like that*. Although she was pretty sure every Decepticon knew just how powerful she really was. Which was why she didn't understand why weak idiots like Dirge were always trying to hit on here. It was true that she was_ extremely _beautiful, at least to others, but to herself, she was just a… _machine_.

Now that she'd taken care of Dirge she just had to walk down the hall and meet with Megatron. After that she might _finally_ get some peace and quiet.

She was about to walk into Megatron's office when the door swung open to reveal a flustered Starscream, transfluid dripping down his chin. Upon seeing Plasmascreech he began to feverishly wipe at the fluid.

"What do you want, newbie?" Starscream snapped after he'd finished wiping his face. "What does Megatron need with his little femme Seeker?"

"Well," Plasmascreech began "Megatron keeps _some_ of us around to do _actual_ work. We can't _all_ get by on our looks." She said with a smirk.

"Wha-" Starscream began. She'd slammed the door before he could say anything else.

"So, how was Starscream?" She asked Megatron, leaning against the door.

"Not as good as you'd be." Megatron said, optics gleaming.

*Perverted old man.* She thought. She'd get him for that later. "What do you want, rust-bucket."

"I've got a _special_ mission for you." Megatron purred, admiring her chassis.

"If it's anything like Starscream's last "mission", _no thanks_." Plasmascreech said, a calm-yet-sassy tone in her vocalizer.

Magatron just chuckled, but then took a serious expression upon his face. "Since you're a new recruit, you wouldn't know anything about the Autobot Jazz, would you?"

Plasmascreech scoffed. "You know I don't care about anybody but me."

Megatron chuckled. "Don't I _know_ it. Anyway, back to business, my dear Plas – he wasn't always known as Jazz, and he wasn't always an Autobot. Vorns ago, he was known as Streetsong. We deployed him as special agent out to Cybertron's Autobot headquarters."

"Special agent? What were his specialties?"

"A saboteur, a sniper, and… a prostibot."

Plasmascreech rolled her optics. "A seduction mission?"

"Precisely. We hoped he'd ensnare Optimus Prime and destroy him quietly, but… well, things didn't go as planned. Streetsong turned out to be even more treacherous than Starscream. He joined the Autobots, and hardcoded his undercover designation as his primary identity. All because he fell in _love_," Meagtron frowned at that, looking disgusted.

Plasmascreech huffed, "and why are you telling me all this? What's the point?".

"The _point_ is that I _want_ you to _recover_ him for me. Even after all these vorns, the idea that that little slutbot would betray me, make a fool out of me – it's unacceptable. I want you to take him out."

Plasmascreech shook her head with a smirk. This would be too easy. "It won't be a problem, my lord. I'll take him out before you can even – "

"Not so fast, my darling femme. It won't be so easy. If it were, don't you think it would have been taken care of already?" Megatron crossed his legs and smirked. "This mission requires a… _different_ approach."

Her optics narrowed. Different? She didn't like the sound of that.

_n a s c e n t e s m o r i m u r_

Plasmascreech punched at the wall of her quarters violently. How dare Megatron! _Her_? _On a seduction mission_? She couldn't believe the nerve of that mech! She hadn't graduated at the top of the Special Forces War Academy to be some… some whorebot!

She punched at the wall again, the sighed, cooling down. She didn't want this had no choice, did she? Meagtron had giver her an ultimatum. She could still recall his smarmy face clear as day in her optics.

"_Jazz may be an Autobot now, but he's still as sexy and smart as he was. It will take a sexier, smarter bot to take him down. If you try to subdue him by force, he'll only charm his way to safety. He'll catch you in his "sweet trap"."_

_Plasmascreech grit her denta, clenching her fists. "I'm not that weak."_

"_You say that now."_

"_I am not going on a __**seduction**__ mission, Megatron!"_

_Mgatron's patience was finally wearing thin. He snapped. "You are, because I __**order**__ you! If you don't comply, well…" he smirked. "Your cute little sparkling may have an accident."_

No, she shook her head, staring at the dents she'd made in the wall. Even if Skywarp didn't know he was her sparkling, even if he hated her, just like everyone else hated her, Plasmascreech still…

She still treasured him, in her way. He was all she had left of SkyFlight's memory. The last mech she'd ever loved. All the warmth in her spark had died the day he'd disappeared.

At least she knew she'd be safe in charming this Autobot. She knew she wouldn't fall in love, like he had. Because her spark was black and empty. She _couldn't_ love.

_n a s c e n t e s m o r i m u r_

_~ t o b e c o n t i n u e d ~_


End file.
